Lithium-ion batteries have entered the daily life with the advancement of science and technology and the improvement of environmental protection requirements. With the rapid popularization of lithium-ion batteries, safety problems caused by external forces puncturing lithium-ion batteries occasionally occur on the user's side, and their safety performance has been increasingly received attention by people, especially the continued fermentation of some cell phone explosions, causing users, sales backends, and lithium-ion battery manufacturers all place new demands on the safety performance of lithium-ion batteries.
Current methods for improving the safety of lithium-ion batteries are at the expense of the energy density of lithium-ion batteries. Therefore, there is an urgent need to provide a technology that can significantly improve the safety performance of lithium-ion batteries under conditions of higher energy density.